A multi-axis industrial robot is known from DE 103 48 841 A1, in which a first of two parts, rotational in reference to each other, is embodied as a housing part of a transmission of the multi-axis industrial robot and a second part exits from the housing part, namely in the form of a driving or driven shaft as a second part. This device with at least two parts, rotational in reference to each other, comprises a seal between the parts that are rotational in reference to each other, with at least one additional seal being arranged between the parts that are rotational in reference to each other. At least one of the seals is made from polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).